1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of the same, and a program for the same and, more specifically, relates to an image processing apparatus a method of the same, and a program that are capable of efficiently expanding from one-dimensional image processing to two-dimensional image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image processing carried out on a target pixel to be processed (hereinafter simply referred to as the “target pixel”) included in a plurality of pixels constituting an image, there is known image processing using pixel values of a plurality of pixels (including the target pixel) arranged in the horizontal direction or the vertical direction. Hereinafter, such image processing is referred to as “one-dimensional image processing.”
As image processing carried out on the pixel value of the target pixel, there is known image processing using the pixels values of a plurality of pixel (including the target pixel) included in a predetermined two-dimensional area. Hereinafter, such image processing is referred to as “two-dimensional image processing.”
Normally, to carry out two-dimensional image processing, a method of expanding one-dimensional image processing is employed. As such methods, there are known methods in which a filter is two-dimensionally converted and in which one-dimensional image processing is carried out in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction and the processing results thereof are added together (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-272657).